


Hello World! I'm Your Wild Girl

by assupforsebastian



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Uhura, Battle of the Bands, Clueless Spock, Idiots in Love, M/M, jim plays lead guitar, spock plays bass, spocks 18/jims 17, uhura plays drums and kicks ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 00:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assupforsebastian/pseuds/assupforsebastian
Summary: Jim and his band of badasses start a literal band of badasses in an effort to win Battle of the Bands 2248.





	Hello World! I'm Your Wild Girl

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first fic so please feel free to constructively clock me if you see any mistakes.  
> also I made jims birthday only a year after spocks to help with the age gap. enjoy!

 

"You're out of tune."

  
Spock's head jerked up. "I beg your pardon?"

  
"You're out of tune. I thought you said you knew how to play?" Jim had a smirk that was threatening to surface.

 

They were sitting on Jim's floor deciding which songs to cover for their new ' _totally kickass band_ '. Said band had not actually been formed yet, however. Spock and Jim had plans to select members that evening.

  
Well, Jim was discussing songs. Spock was listening to him ramble and trying to decipher the bass guitar in his lap.

  
"If you recall correctly, I stated that I was familiar with the instrument. I am not, however, proficient with it." _Yet_. Spock averted his eyes and tried adjusting the pegs on his bass for a third time.

  
"Mhm, and if you're only 'familiar' with it, then why do you own one? It's not like you to have something you aren't perfect at."

  
Jim's smirk stretched wider.

 

Spock felt the tips of his ears heat up. He pointedly did not think about the desperation in Jim's eyes as he told Spock about the competition or the 6.47 hours of Terran music history research. Nor did he think about the sleek black Fender he bought in an attempt to avoid ever seeing that desperation again.

 

Spock ignored the question. "What action would you suggest to alter the sound?"

  
Jim shifted and clapped his hands together, grinning.

  
"Well, Mr. Spock, since you're begging-" "Vulcans do not beg." "-I would suggest you trade your strings in for some round-wounds. Your flat-wounds are great but they won't go as well with the music we'll be playing." Spock studied his strings.

  
"But if you adjust the peg second from the top slightly forward and the bottom one about halfway back it'll be fine for practices." The doorbell rang, indicating his contestants were arriving. Jim heaved himself off the plush carpet and left the room with a bounce.

  
Spock had considered the round-wounds, of course, but they had ridges along the cords and he was unsure how his sensitive hands would fare. He had seen some humans in the holovids he watched using picks. He could try that, he supposed, and filed it away for when he next visited the music shop.

  
Spock adjusted the pegs, strumming them to see if Jim was right. He was.

  
Repressing a sigh, Spock stood and followed Jim out the door.

 

+++

 

"Alright, fuckers, listen up!"

  
Jim and Spock stood at the head of the small gathering, two fold-out chairs behind them. Many of the guests were holding flyers with his wild scrawl, displaying the chance to compete with him in a Earth tradition called 'Battle of the Bands'.

  
Spock did not understand the purpose of the competition, but went along with Jim anyways. He found that was the case with most things they did.

  
"I'm assuming most of you know who I am but I'm going to introduce myself just in case."

  
There was a chorus of groans, the loudest of which coming from the back of the crowd, where Leonard McCoy was standing with his arms crossed.

  
Jim ignored them, placing a hand on his chest and grinning broadly. "My name is Jim Kirk, but under this roof I am your Captain."

  
The groans returned at a higher volume.

  
"And this," Jim stated, throwing out his left hand, "is my dashing Co-Captain, S'chn T'gai Spock." Spock nodded towards the crowd.

  
"Now, if you'll all turn your attention to the screen to my right, we can get this show on the road. Bones, hit the lights!" Jim clicked a remote and a video started.

  
On the projector screen, a forlorn virtual Jim was shown lounging in a leather recliner, holding a pipe that Spock knew to belong to Mr. Kirk.

  
"Hello there. If you're watching this, I must be dead." Spock saw McCoy roll his eyes.

  
"I'm kidding, I'm kidding! Relax, Bones," Virtual Jim said, breaking into a grin. "Anyhoo, if you're watching this, it means you're interested in winning Battle of the Bands 2248. Which is totally going to happen if you're a part of my team!"

  
Virtual Jim scooted to the edge of his chair.

  
"We already have a bass player and a lead guitarist, but we need a singer, drummer, and possibly one more guitar."

  
Spock looked down, briefly unsure if he could master his instrument in time.

  
Virtual Jim went on to explain that the Battle will consist of three preliminary concerts, one per week, where the applicants go 'head to head' with other groups to narrow down the teams. The fourth and final competition will be held on the last weekend of May.

  
Spock looked at the people in front of him. The facial expressions of the crowd ranged from anxious to excited, indicating a high level of interest.

  
The video ended suddenly, pulling Spock from his study. McCoy flipped the lights back on and Jim once again addressed their peers.

  
"So! If anyone is still interested, please sign your name on the paper that Spock's gonna pass around. We're going to start the tryouts in about thirty minutes, so go ahead and get your instruments ready! My brother is off planet right now so he said we could use his drum set for the time being, so don't worry about trying to set those up!"

  
Pulling the paper from his pocket, Spock handed it and a pen off to an eager Orion girl. She gave him a overly warm once-over then turned to speak with a young curly-haired boy.

  
Jim was found in the back of the room trying, to no avail, to physically pull the garage door open. Spock adjusted the manual switch and the door began rising.

  
"Thanks, Spock. Just wanted to make some more room." Spock nodded and Jim clapped him on the back. "This is going to be awesome."

  
+++

  
This is so completely _not_ awesome, Jim thought after Gaila made Spock blush,  _again,_ might he add. That made 17 in 20 minutes. Not that he was counting.

  
Something uneasy settled in his stomach.

  
It's not that he, like, _cared_ who talked to Spock. He wasn't his babysitter or anything. He was his friend, best friend even. Like Bones. Could he admit that Spock was attractive? Totally. Jim prided himself on being honest with himself. And being a healthy bisexual male he could admit his best friend was a looker, even with the bowl cut. God knows he'd pestered Spock about that enough.

 

And he loved Gaila. She was the only person in the band that shared his sense of humor.

  
But, still, Jim had only made Spock blush once since knowing him (when they were swimming at Jim's seventh birthday party and he asked Spock why his nipples were green. That had led to his whole _body_ turning green, and the greatest friendship _ever)._

  
So yeah, he was just jealous that Gaila could make Spock blush. Of course. Duh. _Get yourself together, Kirk._

  
"When do you want me to start?" Uhura-please-call-me-by-my-last-name cut in. She was really very pretty, and had the thick air of confidence needed to put up with Jim's shit. He would probably try and pursue her if he wasn't so busy with his extra classes. But then he remembered,"When do you want me to start, Captain?"

  
She rolled her eyes and repeated the phrase. This was gonna be great. "This song starts with me and you," he answered. "So whenever I tell you. Just watch for my signal." She looked determined and gave a quick nod.

  
"Alright guys! Gaila, please stop distracting Spock. It's time to _shred some faces_."

  
Jim counted down for Uhura to start and on his mark they tackled the first few notes of The Runaways' _Cherry Bomb_ , with Gaila's voice gliding in seamlessly.

  
What could he say? Jim was a sucker for the classics.

  
+++

  
"Spock, I have a really good feeling about this. Uhura is insane on the drums!," Jim exclaimed.

  
"Jim, I can assure you that playing in no way affects Nyota's mental stability."

  
Jim barked out a laugh and quickened his pace to their shared science class. "I'm serious Spock, she's amazing! Gaila, too! I know we've only practiced twice but we might have an actual shot at this!"

  
Spock matched his speed and raised his eyebrow. "Did you not anticipate that their addition to the group would be positive?" Jim shook his head, "No no it's not that! I just didn't expect us to sound so good after only two sessions!"

  
They walked in silence for a moment. Spock calculated how long it would take him to perfect his opening solo in Jim's latest addition to the set list, _Seven Nation Army_ , before Jim's voice cut in, this time lower. "Spock, I want to thank you for being an awesome Co-Captain."

  
Spock glanced at him, but Jim seemed to be studying the hole in the tip of his shoe.

  
"Seriously, you're making this whole process a ton smoother than it could be. Also I want to thank you for becoming the best bass player I've ever seen in less than a week-" Spock opened his mouth. "- and don't even try to fight me on it. You didn't know shit about guitars before last Tuesday." Spock's mouth closed.

  
He was at a loss of how to respond, so he stuck to their basic, "You are welcome, Jim."

  
Jim gave a full-teeth smile and Spock's heart thumped in his side.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic will probably only be 3 chapters long but I went ahead and put 5 because im still not too sure how im going to lay it out. also this is completely self indulgent (bass player!spock)


End file.
